


The Beast's Bride

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (Kind of) mindbreak, Aphrodisiacs, Basically demonic beast cum is an aphrodisiac, CF Canon, Come Inflation, Crest Beast Dedue, Human Dimitri, M/M, consensual monster fucking, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: There's nowhere he'd rather be.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	The Beast's Bride

He doesn’t remember his name anymore.

He has only a vague recollection of how he got here, too. There had been a battle. A city burning behind his back as he ran. It had felt important at the time, but for what reason he was no longer sure. Instead his focus had been on following a beast into the woods as it fled the flames.

Now he had called this forest home for so long that he wasn’t certain he could make it back if he wanted to. Even if the fog in his head cleared long enough for the memories pressing in on the edges of his mind to become decipherable, he knows that he would never return.

It doesn’t matter to him anymore. He has everything that he needs.

He shivers as a breeze blows over his naked body. Clothes are another distant memory for him. The heavy fabrics and soft pelts had long since been deemed cumbersome, ripped to shreds and disposed of when his body became too hot to tolerate being smothered.

The beast growls when it returns to him from its hunt, loud and sudden enough that the birds flee the trees around them. But he does not flinch. He knows it will not hurt him; it has never hurt him. Instead the sound sends a wave of pleasure down his spine. He resists the urge to ease the throbbing between his legs.

Red slitted eyes stare into him intensely from behind the mask of scales, but it is somehow beautiful as it bears down on him. It does not move first, instead it waits for him. In one easy motion he slips under its belly and coaxes its cock out of its sheath.

He licks his lips eagerly at the sight of it. Barely touched, yet the slit is already dripping with precum. He appreciatively runs his tongue along it, swallowing up the sweet nectar. His entire body feels warm and his cock twitches in anticipation as it slides down his throat.

He can’t remember a day he wasn’t bred by this cock. He doesn’t think he could live without it anymore. The beast had only left his side for a few hours, yet his belly burned with the emptiness every moment he was alone.

He thinks that it used to be painful. He has vague memories of it splitting his body in two, but he has adjusted. Its cock is too thick for him to wrap his hand around, and far, far too long to easily take down his throat, and yet it feels as though his body is fitted perfectly to the member each time he takes it.

He runs his tongue along the slit again, head going fuzzy as the combination of precum and the unidentifiable slick liquid that coats the shaft mixes on his tongue. His vision is blurry and unfocused as he turns to rest on his elbows, ass high in the air.

The creature falls to meet him, the massive black body engulfing him as it finds its target. Not one to tease, it thrusts inside of him with no preamble or preparation. He burns from the inside out. The cold ground is his only respite from the smooth, hot underbelly pressing against his back and the thick cock stretching his body to its absolute limits.

He breathes a sigh of relief when it’s fully seated inside of him, like a sword in its scabbard. He is exactly where he needs to be in that moment, with exactly who -- or what -- he needs to be with.

When it moves he moves with it. He desperately scrabbles for purchase among the dirt and leaves, but his whole body rocks when the beast slams into him. It does not bother with gentleness. He wouldn’t have wanted it to. It felt good to be abused, to be a mere vessel for this thing’s gratification. He is nothing but a warm body to be fucked and bred at the beast’s pleasure.

He loves it. He finally allows his hand to slip between his legs.

“D-De-!” He shouts as he comes. He has no idea where he finds that specific sound, that specific syllable. It feels as though something had been on the edge of his mind, but it slips away as his vision goes white with pleasure.

It comes with another growl, shooting it’s hot seed deep into his belly until it is distended and awkward, brushing against the ground as his weak limbs try to force himself upright. He can’t do it, instead he collapses there in the dirt. Even when it pulls out the searing feeling remains. He clenches tight to prevent any of the semen from slipping out, but it is an exercise in futility.

The beast does not so much lift itself off of him as it flops over onto its side behind him. After a moment it moves closer and curls its body protectively around him, a shield from the cool spring winds.

He swears that it purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure if "mind break" is the proper term for "Dimitri is fucked so stupid by monster cock that he can't even remember his own name" but that's what I'm going with.
> 
> Been debating writing something like this for awhile. Dimidue absolutely needs more kink content at the moment, and you know what they say: be the change you want to see in the world!


End file.
